The Meeting of the OCs
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: Co-Written with Chaos Twin of Destruction. What would happen if all fanfiction writers lived in a different dimension and whenever we make a story, it creates a dimension of that story. And what would happen if our OCs were to meet, My OCs and Chaos/ASAP's OCs shall meet and there shall be a surprise for the readers.
1. Chapter 1: An evil yet funny plan

**FireWing: I JUST CAME UP WITH THIS IDEA! AND IT IS FREAKING AWESOME!**

**ASAP: Ahh, the wonders of OCs -giggles evilly-**

**FireWing: -grins insanely and looks into a room where all of our OCs are tied up and unconscious-**

**Cesar: I'm glad I'm not an OC, I'm currently at Dominique's house typing with her.**

**Carlos, Anthony & Elijah: -nod in agreement- We are too.**

**FireWing: Nice to meet you -smiles-**

**Cesar, Carlos, Anthony & Elijah: Nice to meet you too.**

**ASAP: -hugs them- These are my closest friends that are boys.**

**FireWing: -grins- Yeah, anyway, who is going to do the disclai-**

**BEN: -jumps out of FireWing's computer- These two authors don't own anyone, but their OCs which is why they are able to torture them, now excuse me while I go save Heart Burn -runs to the room-**

**Cesar: -sweatdrop- Please enjoy.**

A teenage girl ran to her twin's room. They were twins in a celestial realm of gods and goddesses who write stories to create different realms. They had direct access to a different realm where people read their stories, but the readers never knew there were gods and goddesses among them.

The girl had auburn hair, pale skin getting a slight tan, some freckles, and green eyes that change color with her mood, her story goddess name, was FireWing Pegasus.

She ran to her twin's room to see a girl who looked identical to her, her twin's story goddess name was Chaos Twin of Destruction.

"TWIN!" FireWing said as she glomped her twin.

"Hey!" Chaos, who goes by ASAP as that was her name before she changed it to Chaos Twin of Destruction.

"ASAP, I just had an awesome story idea!" FireWing said with a huge smile.

"What is it?" ASAP said as she cocked her head to the side.

"Here it is, but it would involve us going into the story." FireWing explained to her twin, who likes being a rule breaker and they talk over the plan.

After FireWing finishes describing the story, ASAP grins sadistically and nods with a grin, "Let's do this!"

FireWing and her grin as they run out of the room to the story maker they share and type in a bunch of codes and stuff which creates a mini portal and goes to their old stories they have written.

"Ready twin?" ASAP asks FireWing who grins and hits a red button.

**FireWing: I know this chapter was short, but next chapter has my first of the OCs to come to our torture. -grins insanely-**

**ASAP: For some reason, i had a dream where Yami was missing for 3 years, and then Joey and Kaiba found him, and they were on Immorus and Isis and Ishizu took him to the healing chambers, but then he flipped them and rammed them into a table, then grabbed a lamp and was about to throw it at them, when Yugi came in and knocked him out, but then he woke up with his eyes a red-voilet color and an insane look in them, and grabbed a knife and tried to kill them. And if you didn't understand the Immorus and Isis and Ishizu in healing chambers, then read Badlistener's New Families and Past Events.**

**FireWing: -blinks- Anyway, for all you readers out there, there is a surprise for you when we finish catching all of our OCs~**

**Carlos: In other words, please review!**

**BEN: Exactly.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hashira Akana

**FireWing: Here is chapter two, and yes, we are starting with my Yugioh OC!**

**Hashira: -tied up and is freaking out- **

**ASAP: -smirking-**

**Yugioh version of Toshiro: HASHIRA! -tries to get to her-**

**FireWing: Shut up, you are not an actual OC, so you won't be needed unless, the readers A) want you here, or B) Request it when its time for the surprise~**

**ASAP: -nods-**

**Toshiro: -scared now-**

**BEN: -still trying to get to Heart Burn- These authors own nothing but their OCs, please enjoy while i try to get my Heart Burn.**

A girl with flame colored hair, tanned skin, and ruby eyes, looked up at the Egyptian sun, almost sensing something coming.

"Hashira?" She heard a strong voice behind her ask.

She turned around to see the pharaoh of ancient Egypt, Pharaoh Atem himself right behind her.

"What is it Atem?" Hashira asked as she brushed her bang out of her face.

"I sensed something, do you sense it too?" Atem asked.

Hashira nods, "Yeah, that is one of the good things of my father being a FireWing Pegasus, I can sense things before a human ever can." She smirks.

"Alright, enough with the boasting, what do you think it means?" Atem asks.

"I don't know, but I'll check it out." and with that, Hashira turned into a black alicorn with a gold horn, and flaming wings, mane, and tail, before she flew off the balcony and toward the oasis, which the presence was coming from.

Hashira flapped her wings as she came to the Oasis, only to see a portal open up above the water.

_/What? What is that?/_ Hashira asked as she walked to the water's edge, only to feel a suction coming from the portal and she hears two voices in her head telling her something.

"_Look at that twin, my first fully developed OC is falling for it. I told you so."_

"_Well, she is based off your personality, so I think that is what you mean by, you are telling me you are like that, twin~"_

"… _I think she can hear us."_

"_Quick! Get her into the portal and turn off her powers!" _

Hashira's eyes widened as she felt herself getting sucked into the portal, but she used her powerful form to stand her ground, until her body when back to girl form and she get sucked into the portal before she could blink and she passed out.

**ASAP: Ahh, the power of foreshadowing.**

**FireWing: -nods-**

**Hashira: -passed out-**

**Cesar: -blinks- Where's Yami and Eden?**

**Eden: -throwing up-**

**Carlos and Anthony: There's one…**

**Yami: -rocking back and forth in a corner with an insane grin and an insane look in his eyes, which are a violet-purple color and singing The Animal by Disturbed-**

**Elijah: o.O And there's the other...only he's insane while the other's sane..slightly.**

**FireWing: -checking to see if the world has ended by checking up on Zalgo- Well, he is not singing the song that shall end the world, so… we are all good -thumbs up-**

**Cesar: -jaw drops- Good?! The Pharaoh, usually a calm, sane person, is rocking in a corner with an insane grin and an insane look in his eyes and singing The Animal! How is that 'good'?!**

**FireWing: Have you even seen Season Zero Yami?**

**Cesar: Yes, but he looks more insane than that!**

**FireWing: … -points to my insane creepypasta friends who are trying to save Heart Burn-**

**Elijah: -sweatdrop- If you are saying that Yami is less insane than them, then you are mistaken.**

**Carlos: -nods- Yeah, we can sense it.**

**Anthony: Yup, and Yami's pretty insane right now….-glances at Yami who is trying to grab a knife-**

**FireWing: -puts Yami in a scape jacket- I have more of these you know -pulls out pictures of Jeff in a scape jacket laughing insanely in prison-**

**Jeff: FIREWING?! WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?!**

**FireWing: … Internet**

**ASAP: Twin, have you seen my dreams lately?...**

**FireWing: … no… i fill my mind with pancakes and short people filled with unimaginable power **

**ASAP:...i had a dream where Yami was sent to a Mental Facility, and he kept saying, and i quote, ''You shall all die for your foolish mistakes'', with an insane grin on and laughing like a madman. When he gets there they throw him in….and Jeff the Killer is there too. They devise a plan to kill the guards and Yami starts to sing The Animal and when the guards come, he and Jeff kill them and leave a bloody trail while laughing insanely and Yami has an insane look in his eyes, which are a violet-red color and then he goes to Joey's, Tea's, Tristan's, Bakura's, and Marik's house (the hikari and yami), and kills them, and then kills Yugi and Solomon and Eyeless Jack eats their kidneys and he, Yami, and Jeff go on a killing spree.**

**FireWing: -imagining the fun- And then, after the killing spree, they take Yami back to the mansion… and he becomes a creepypasta :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**ASAP: YEP! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Cesar, Carlos, Elijah, Anthony, Shana, Alistor & Eden: 0_0!**

**BEN: Please review while us at the mansion A) free Heart Burn and B) Get the place prepared for Yami.**


	3. Chapter 3: Alley Hope

**FireWing: -hiding behind ASAP- Your OC is scary**

**BEN: -points to Sally-**

**FireWing: Eep! **

**ASAP: I so agree with you. -shivers-**

**Sally: -looks at you- Anyone want a tea party with me and Charlie?**

**ASAP: 0_0 N-n-no thank y-you, Sally.**

**Sally: Aww -leaves- **

**BEN: These two author's own nothing but their OCs, please enjoy.**

A girl with brown hair that reached her back, brown soft eyes, pale skin, and was wearing a green top with a pink skirt and brown boots was playing with her teddy bear in her room, which was pink and covered with posters of bunnies, hearts, and teddy bears.

This was Alley Hope, and she was on her bed, giggling while cuddling her teddy bear.

''We're gonna have so much fun Mister Cuddles!'' she squealed.

All of a sudden, her teddy bears that were on her shelf, started to move and come to life. Alley curled up under her covers in fear as they advanced towards her. She screamed as the teddy bears threw her covers off, and one of them held up something that she couldn't make out, before her world went black, but not before she heard two voices talk in her head.

"_Wow twin, thank Ra you made something scary happen, I think I would've killed myself if too much pink happiness went on in there."_

''_Yeah, now lets take her and get the other one''_

"_Yeah, I got way more OCs to capture."_

And just like that, Alley blacked out.

**ASAP: -shudders- Oh my Ra, that was too scary.**

**Cesar: Agreed. I've never seen anything like that.**

**Elijah: -nods-**

**ASAP: -nods then shouts into the other room- DANIESHIA! DEVON! STOP ACTING LIKE CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS AND WONDER WOMEN! I'M TRYING TO TYPE!**

**FireWing: -hiding behind ASAP out of fear of Alley- She sounds kind of like Sally with her Demon Teddy bear, Charlie -shudders-**

**ASAP: -nods- Also, you probably won't hear from me tomorrow cuz I'm going to my cousin's house to play Duel Monsters with her and her friends. Also….-smirks- Oh Yami~**

**Yami: W-what?**

**ASAP: -smirks- On Wednesday, I'm going to see Deliver us from Evil, and guess what?~**

**Yami: W-what?**

**ASAP: I'm basing a story off of it, and you're gonna be in it~ Doesn't that sound fun? Then I'm gonna put you in my other story Ouija~ And~, Deliver us from Evil, is said to be the most scariest movie~**

**Yami: 0_0 -dies where he stands-**

**FireWing: Welp, we killed him, and I have got plans for my OCs, and I actually have two, creepypasta OCs, Heart Burn and Bastet's Shadow**

**ASAP: Awesome~, and…..-brings Yami back to life- It's no fun torturing him when he's dead, is it twin? -smirks-**

**FireWing: -nods with a smirk-**

**BEN and Grinny Cat: Please review while we save our lovers.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hashira Hitsuagaya

**FireWing: Wow, two chapters in one day… ASAP, do you have another other OCs than Alley?**

**ASAP: Uhhhh…...no.**

**FireWing: ….. so a year of watching Bleach has no OC ideas for you?**

**ASAP: …...exactly, but i do have an OC, but it's a Yami one.**

**FireWing: Shana?**

**ASAP: -facepalm- No! I mean a **_**Yami **_**one, as in the character Yami from YGO!**

**FireWing: So you going to make a chapter for Eden next chapter.**

**ASAP: -facepalm again- Yes and no, cuz Eden was after the first Yami OC i made, so i have two Yami OCs.**

**FireWing: Okay, so at least having the two of them, will fill in some chapters so we can still go every other chapter and stuff… cuz chapter 6, I'm planning for Creepypasta, which you should have, your creepypasta you in there.**

**Cesar, Carlos, Anthony & Elijah: Can we put our creepypasta OCs in here too?**

**FireWing: Sure, one chapter to get four OCs captured and ready for what I have planned -grins sadistically-**

**ASAP: -grins too- Also, I've decided to name my first Yami OC Platinum Destruction.**

**FireWing: -grins sadisitcally-**

**BEN: These two author's own nothing but their OCs, please enjoy while-**

**Toshiro: WHO THE HELL DECIDED TO TAKE MY TWIN?!**

**BEN: Please enjoy while we try to stop him from-**

**Toshiro: BANKAI! DAIGUREN HYOURINMARU! -ice covers the room-**

**ASAP: -uses Fire Ring to dissolve it- You'll find out soon, Shiro -grins evilly-**

A girl that looked like a pale Hashira Akana in a black kimono with a sword on her back with a blade that almost had a golden glow. Her name was Hashira Hitsugaya, twin sister of child prodigy Toshiro Hitsugaya, the Captain of Squad 10 in the Soul Society.

Hashira could sense something tingling in the reiatsu around her and her twin brother walked over.

"Shira? Do you sense something?" Toshiro asked as he sat next to his twin.

"Yeah, something is messing with the reiatsu, almost like a distortion of space." Hashira said as she put her hand to the hilt of her sword, hearing the powerful voice of her zanpakuto, Hinoeuma in her head.

"You're not going to try and figure it out on your own, are you?" Toshiro asked with concern for his twin.

"Yeah, and don't worry, we can talk with telepathy, I'll be alright, little brother." She gave a wink and Toshiro growled.

"Im not that little, you are older only by like ten minutes!" Toshiro said, he was technically a few inches shorter than his twin and he hated that part.

Hashira smirked and shunpoed out of the window and Toshiro sighed as he kept the mind link between them open.

Hashira shunpoed on the buildings, jumping from building to building until she saw a small black rift.

'Shiro, I see a rift, I can't tell if it's a Garuganta or not' She said using telepathy.

'Alright, keep a visual and leave a reiatsu mark so I can find you.' Toshiro said.

Hashira unsheathed her zanpakuto and sent her spiritual pressure around her and some into the rift to check to see if its a Garuganta or not.

As soon as she did, reiatsu she couldn't recognize at all, shot out at her and paralyzed her as she heard Toshiro in her head.

'HASHIRA! What happened?! Suddenly I can't feel my limbs!' Toshiro exclaimed in her mind.

'I don't know! I sent my reiatsu into the rift and suddenly, I'm feeling sucked in!' Hashira said before both her and Toshiro heard two voices in their head.

"_Wow twin, this one was more troublesome than the others."_

"_I know right? That's because Soul Reapers like her are extremely powerful, and can sense things that none of my other OCs can. And her twin brother happened to be my crush since 6th grade in Reader world."_

'Wait, who are you two?' Toshiro asked as he tried to get to his twin sister

"_Well, sorry Lil Shiro, but we won't give that away just yet." _and with that, the voices disappear as Toshiro feels a kiss on his cheek and Hashira gets sucked into the rift going unconscious.

**Toshiro: -raises zanpakuto as eyes go slit like they sometimes do when he is angry or if you catch him in the right lighting- You want to die, don't you? -growls-**

**ASAP: Now now now, Shiro, you wouldn't want to do something you'll regret later and risk Hashira getting hurt and/or killed would you? -grins-**

**Toshiro: -curses under breath as he sheathes his katana and leans against the wall glaring-**

**FireWing: Aww, its so refreshing to have Toshiro be his usual cold self -huggles a Toshiro plushie- Aww, and his new look they have for the latest season of Bleach is a miracle, Just when you thought he couldn't get anymore handsome, they redo his hairstyle, replace the cloth with a chain, and use the cloth as a scarf -kisses a picture of Toshiro's new look-**

**Toshiro: God I hate my fangirls -looks away with a light blush-**

**ASAP: o_O Alright then, and the funniest thing is happening right now -giggles-**

**FireWing: What?**

**ASAP: -giggles- Well, since my sister and brother keep throwing stuff at me, i got my hardcover Egyptian Mythology book and threatened to hit them with it if they didn't stop, and to make it more of a threat, i held it above my head and nearly threw it at them. So now whenever they get near my room, i poke my head out with a glare and they scurry away, and they act like my room is a haunted house and won't even go near it. And whenever they have to use the bathroom that's by my room, they would be silent as possible for fear of making me mad. -laughs-**

**FireWing: -gets mental images and falls to the floor laughing-**

**ASAP: IKR?!**

**FireWing: -nods-**

**Toshiro: Please review, the more reviews we get, the faster this story will go, and the closer it will be for Hashira to come back.**


End file.
